A yellow pair of glasses costs $$70$, which is $7$ times as much as a gold necklace costs. How much does the gold necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the gold necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$70 \div 7$ $$70 \div 7 = $10$ A gold necklace costs $$10$.